dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Stan
Stan Mordecai James is the James-Jennings Family's pet Dog. Unlike other dogs, Stan has the ability to talk, a secret only shared with Avery, Tyler, and Chloe. Stan loves to finally have a second chance with a family who loves him. Stan was originally potrayed by Kuma and is now potrayed by Mick. History Early life Stan had 3 past owners (2 were scientists). It is known both his dog parents were sold or died. He had 2 brothers and 1 sister as well. During the series Stan was brought home by Bennett as a gift to the children that would help them bond better. After hearing Tyler and Avery talking smack, Stan ran away, not realizing that they weren't meaning what they were saying. They go to retrieve them from the animal shelter, and successfully grab him, only to be caught by their parents. Throughout the first few episodes, Stan was portrayed as sort of a troublemaker, getting into trouble after crashing the car. But later on in the first season, he started to be portrayed as the voice of reason towards the kids, usually helping Avery with her problems. Personality Stan is a energetic wisecracking trouble-maker who loves his new family, and must keep his marvelous ability to speak a secret. Stan's canine point of view, whether in the home, in the yard or on his blog, helps the kids navigate both their new sibling situation and ultimately, becomes the tie that binds the family of six (Tyler, Avery, little sister Chloe, Mom, Dad and himself). Even though he talks and likes a lot of "human" things, Stan is still pure dog at heart. He chases his tail, barks at mailmen, ardently approaches poodles and is not so wild about cats. In some episodes he wants to be treated like a "human" and sometimes he only wants a real friend. Although the series hasn't progressed very far, it's clear to that Stan soon realizes that his own family are his true friends, and that he should trust them, even though he has not revealed to Ellen and Bennett that he can speak. He also likes poodles, and is somewhat a player among dogs. Description Stan is a 4-year old mixed breed who can talk, with white fur and brown/black spots. He normally has his left ear up, which may be a birth defect. He is definitely a Border Collie mix based on his family tree. He has two tattoos under his fur, one being a pink unicorn and the other, according to Stan, being too embarrasing to talk about. Relationships Avery Jennings Stan has the closest relationship with Avery. They are best friends, and Stan usually helps her through her problems, such as breakups and bad decisions. Tyler James Stan and Tyler have a brother-like relationship, and he usually takes advantage of Tyler's failure to see situations properly. Chloe James Stan and Chloe love to play together, whether it's board games, building forts or just playing in the park. Bennett James Bennett and Stan's relationship has not been shown very much throughout the series, other than Bennett thinking that Stan is cute and takes care of him. Ellen Jennings Up until the end of The Parrot Trap, Stan and Ellen had a very weak relationship and did not like each other at all. Stan ate all of her things, including her slippers, food and even the seat of her chair at the kitchen table. Ellen wanted to make Stan an outdoor dog, but Avery talked her out of it. Ellen was upset that she couldn't bond with animals, but Stan felt sorry for her and they made up. Stan later learned from Ellen that her behavior towards him is because she once had a dog she loved that ran away, and didn't want another after that. So Stan makes more of an effort to be nicer to Ellen, much to her joy. Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard *Freaky Fido *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Crimes of the Art *Avery's First Crush *The Truck Stops Here *Avery's First Breakup *A New Baby? *Stan Talks to Gran *Avery's Wild Party *My Parents Posted What?! *Stan's Old Owner Season 2 *Too Short *Good Girl Gone Bad *Howloween *Stan Makes His Mark *Tyler Gets a Grillfriend *Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You *Twas the Fight Before Christmas Stan's Trivia *He had 2 previously mentioned owners who tried to tell the world Stan could talk. One of them attempted to do a science experiment on Stan to figure out what made him talk and become famous, while another was identified as insane since the public thinks that talking dogs are impossible and are fiction (Stan of the House). *A dog named Kuma played Stan in the first episode known as the "pilot" plus four more shows before his owner walked quit the show because his owner didn't get along with one of the trainers named Steve, and also how Kuma was treated by Disney. A brand new dog named Mick was dyed brown and black to look the same and took his place, starting with episode 6 -"Wingstan." Both dogs are natural blonds. *Kuma has two nearly erect ears, the brown one is raised up but it bends down at the top. On his website it said Kuma weighs 45 lbs. Mick (the dog who replaced Kuma) has one ear that is completely flat (the brown one). Mick has a black nose, while Kuma's is brown and Mick is also bigger than Kuma. The greatest difference in the two dogs is training level! Kuma has been a celebrity dog for many years while this is Mick's first job ever. *Stan's black ear is normally up, which could be a birth defect. *Stan resembles a Border Collie, so he could be a mixed-breed *Since Stan's grandmother on his mom's side is a cat and he doesn't like cats, Stan and his grandmother possibly didn't like each other. *Stan used to be a stand-up comedian. *In Stan Talks To Gran, Grandma James (Tyler, Chloe, and Avery's grandmother and Bennett's mother) learns that Stan can talk. *In Stan Makes His Mark, the doctor said that he has another 9 years "63 dog years" since he is 4, he might live to be 13 "91 dog years" but could be longer for talking dogs. *In 'Stan stops talking It is seen that Stan has 28 years old. *He loves Avery the most. *In Stan's Old Owner, we find out he had a former owner named Ian. *He loves bacon *He has his own blog *Avery, Tyler, And Chloe don't know he has a blog while they're asleep. Funny Stan Quotes *"I'm gonna have to put a bell on her!" *"Hey! I'm the dog!" *"Um,the kids aren't coming,time to give the eggs to the you-know-who." *"Pet? New? That must mean there's an old pet somewhere... wait a minute." *"Aw,you're a good kid,now be a great kid and throw me with some kibble huh?" *"KIBBLE IS PEOPLE!" *"I've been whimpering uncontrolably.*Whimpers* Okay that was just for a point. But sometimes it's just- Whimpers. There it is!" *"So what's the point?" *"I love you Avery." *"Did you just call me a cat a second ago?" *"Luckily they just thought it was the computer." *"Not my fault, you're the one who brought that squawking thing in here. Then you let her get a bird." *"Hey wait! I'm adopting you!!!" *"You really think that joke is gonna get me out of here?" *"I guess I forgot that..." *''There's the sugar'' *''Can't get the monkey of my pack'' *"I wet your pants" *"I can't go back in there, I just can't! Wait I've never been in there" *"Oh you did not just put me in a sit stay." *"That couldn't be clearer. Or more hurtful." Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Pets Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Dogs Category:Tv Show Character Category:Protagonist Category:Acquaintances of Avery Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Tyler James Category:Acquaintances of Chloe James Category:Acquaintances of Ellen Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Bennett James